


Living with You is Always a Party

by Daybreak818



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daybreak818/pseuds/Daybreak818
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are having a private party to celebrate their new house and life together! Prepare for the fluff!





	

**Author's Note:**

> NaruHina is such a qute ship :3 Enjoy~

Living with You is Always a Party

“Naruto, you don’t have to..!” “No I don’t. But I want to!” Naruto grinned at Hinata as she turned red under his intense gaze. “We’re living together now, Hinata. I...I want to celebrate our first day together at our new house! Hinata....all my life, I’ve wanted someone who I could give all my love to. My parents, they were never there, not physically. My comrades and teachers, they weren’t the same. You, Hinata, you are the only who knows this side of me,” whispered Naruto as he tenderly stared into Hinata’s entrancing lavender eyes. Hinata’s eyes were filled with tears and Naruto gently kissed them away. “Naruto, I love you.” It wasn’t the first time Hinata had said those three meaningful heartfelt words, but even so, Naruto’s heart squeezed and he pulled Hinata into a warm embrace. “I love you, too. I’m so lucky to have you.” He kissed Hinata softly on the top of her head before she pulled away and kissed Naruto on the lips, lightly yet passionately. “I’m the one who’s lucky,” she breathed out. “If it weren’t for you, I’d never be as strong as I am now.” Naruto’s face tinted slightly pink at these words. “H-Hinata...” Hinata smiled with happiness radiating from her grin, face pink as well. Naruto gently brushed her cheek with his real hand, wiping away the tears from her cheek. “Today, I want us to be just like a real family,” he whispered. “We can cook our own food, watch the TV together...” Hinata giggled and added, “We can have a small party just for us!” Naruto nodded, smiling at the excitement in Hinata’s voice. Their new house that they had just finished furnishing was a spacious two story with a cozy feel to it. Hinata headed to the kitchen and put on her apron that she had seen at a store that sold matching aprons. Naruto had a similar one, also in a pink color, that amused Hinata greatly whenever he wore it. As she prepared the food, Naruto set up the table and lit up some scented candles, nearly burning himself at least twice.  
“Hinata!” Naruto surprised her by hugging her from behind, nearly causing her to faint. She had just finished cooking and was putting away the cooking utensils. “N-Naruto! Um I finished cooking...” “You’re so cute with you’re apron on Hinata, I couldn’t help myself.” Hinata’s face flushed red and she struggled in Naruto’s tight grip. “N-Naruto!! I can’t handle this right now! If you say such sweet words, I’m probably going to faint soon!” she said frantically. Naruto chuckled at her flustered reaction and released her. “Alright then,” he said, pleased at her reaction. “ Let’s eat!”  
After dinner, Hinata put the dishes in the dishwasher and joined Naruto on the couch. On the way, she closed the lights so the movie could be seen better. “What do you want to watch?” he asked her. “Hmmm... How about this one? I’ve heard good reviews about it and it’s supposedly very sweet.” Naruto nodded and popped in the disk, settling down on the couch, a few inches away from Hinata. Although he wanted to cuddle with her, he was afraid she would reject him in fear of fainting. Hinata noticed this and guessed how Naruto felt. Inside her head, their was inner turmoil. “Ah Naruto probably doesn’t want to cuddle, so you should just hold back. But...I miss his warm embrace...I don’t want to be a bother to him though... Come on Hinata, just do it!!” Hinata bit her lip and pinched herself to wake herself up from her dilemma. “Naruto,” she mumbled his name quietly, but he still managed to hear her. He leaned in closer and asked her what was the matter. Blushing, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, startling Naruto but not he didn’t deny her . She had his full attention now. “I’m sorry for getting all jumbled up earlier when you hugged me... I just didn’t know how to react at such tenderness. But...it’s not as though you can’t touch me! I didn’t mean for you to never let me feel your warmth again.” Naruto’s covered his flaming hot face with his hands. Hinata was saying such things in such an innocent manner... he found it incredibly adorable. “What are you doing to me Hinata...” his voice still muffled by his hands. “Hm?” Hinata asked, oblivious to his red face in the dark. “You know...” Naruto removed his hands from his face, clearing his throat and looking at Hinata nervously. “If you say such things, I’m going to misunderstand.” Hinata slowly realized a deeper meaning of what she said; it was now her turn to turn crimson and bury her face in her hands. “Naruto.......I-I” Hinata turned even redder, if possible, and finished her sentence with her hands twiddling. “I’d be fine with you touching me that way, too.” Naruto’s smile was contagious. He kissed Hinata, tackled her down softly and whispered in her ear. “I won’t restrain myself then... I sure love this private party.”


End file.
